Hunter's Dream
The Hunter's Dream is a location in Bloodborne. __TOC__ Description General Information The Hunter's Dream acts as a central hub and sanctuary for the Hunter, where items can be purchased and weapons can be upgraded, as well as a connection to every other location in game. * Hunter's Workshop: ** The Hunter's Workshop is the only building in the Hunter's Dream and gives the Hunter a place to store items, repair/fortify weapons, and replace Caryll Runes. Gehrman resides in the Workshop and will give helpful advice at the beginning of the game. The workshop also has a Storage where exceed items and trinkets are held. * Bath Messengers: ** The Bath Messengers are found in the small garden area next to the Workshop. They act as a merchant for the Hunter, trading mostly consumables and gear for Blood Echoes and allowing players to sell excess items as well. Acquiring special Badges will further unlock their wares. ** The Insight Bath Messengers are found almost directly above the Bath Messengers and function in the same way but will only trade, mostly, consumables and materials for insight. * The Doll: ** Outside, near the stairs to the Workshop, is The Doll. Speak to her in order to level up. * Awakening Stones: ** The Awakening Headstones are along the other side of the stairs and function as a way to teleport to previously unlocked locations. * Ritual Altars: ** Ritual Altars are found along the path that leads to the rear of the Workshop. These can be used to create Chalice Dungeons to explore the Labyrinth that lies below Yharnam. * Stump Messenger: ** Behind the Hunter's Workshop lies a Stump with Messengers. After acquiring special adornments, players can equip these embellishments at the Stump to make all of the Messengers display the item they have just been adorned with. These adornments range from simple hats, to incense urns placed on their heads. Connections As the central hub, the Hunter's Dream connects to every location in the game. As well as serves as the connecting point to the Chalice Dungeons. * Lamps * Ritual Altars ** Makeshift Altar Bosses The Hunter's Dream is home to two potential final bosses, one is not a secret, the other, is. Each has a different ending associated to it. The last one on the list is the secret boss, accessible only by collecting a certain item throughout the game. * Gehrman, the First Hunter * Moon Presence Lore The Hunter's Dream is an otherworldly replica of the original Hunter's Workshop, now called the Abandoned Old Workshop under the Healing Church Workshop. Created by Gehrman and the Moon Presence, the Hunter's Dream was originally intended as a way to ensure there were always hunters to fight the beasts. Gehrman eventually realized that the Dream was bound to his consciousness, with each requiring the existence of the other, and nearly went mad from the revelation of never dying yet serving an eternal cause. After defeating Mergo's Wet Nurse, the dream begins to fall apart, with the main building catching on fire as the obvious sign of it. Gehrman offers to release the Hunter from the dream, and become one of those "who no longer dream", such as Djura and Eileen. The player is then severed from the dream, and returns to reality. If the Hunter refuses Gehrman's offer, then he will fight the player. Should the player defeat him, the Moon Presence descends and names the Hunter the new head of the Hunt, taking Gehrman's place. If the Hunter had previously consumed three Umbilical Cords, they will realize the conclusion Gehrman came to, and reject the Moon Presence, fighting it for control of the Dream. After slaying the Great One, the player becomes a Great One themselves at the end of the battle, pushing humanity into its next phase of existence. Notes * Despite being a safe haven, it is possible to PvP in the Hunter's Dream if the player beckons another player with a hostile Oath Rune. * The Hunter can die in the Hunter's Dream. Trivia * The pillars are referred to as "shrines" in the game files. * According to the Gehrman dialogue, it was him who set the dream on fire. *It is possible to see Gehrman sitting in his wheelchair in his boss arena by looking through some trees and bushes outside. He is visible here throughout the entire game, even when Gehrman is present in the workshop or in the back garden. Music * Moonlit Melody theme begin to play in the Hunter's Dream, instead of the previous track, after descending of the Moon Presence or gaining 50 insight: * Alternative version of the Hunter's Dream theme was playing in the Stress test version of the game on the character choosing screen: Gallery Hunter's_Dream_concept_art_1.jpg|Hunter's Dream concept art Hunter's_Dream_concept_art_2.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-36c.jpg 14-06-10-03-17-45-9829-ss-60.jpg Image_bloodborne-02.jpg|The Workshop Image_bloodborne-03.jpg|The Memory Altar Image-bloodborne-screen-36db.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-36dc.jpg|The Insight Bath Messengers Image-bloodborne-doll-13b.jpg image_bloodborne-50.jpg Hunter's dream on fire.jpg Dream Refuge.jpg JXARIz6.jpg|"How to pick up fair maidens" - The name of the book on top of the book pile in hunter's dream Possible to die in Hunter's Dream.gif|It is possible to die in the hunter's dream bloodborne_2015080201ehshx.jpg bloodborne_2015080202cmsao.jpg bloodborne_2015080202dasul.jpg IMG_0592.JPG de:Traum des Jägers pt-br:Hunter's Dream category:Locations